Lenyeto Silverbark
}} Lenyeto Silverbark is a Kaldorei Druid of the Talon hailing from the northern peaks of Winterspring, he is a well known druid for being one of the few Kaldorei to embrace the path of the Plagueshifter, a line of druidism created by the Tauren and Orcs who went to aid the Argent Dawn and later Argent Crusade in an attempt to fight off the Plague. Lenyeto is known as an aged druid, and it is rumored that he was once a magi of Queen Azshara's Eighteenth Circle and when the war broke out he quickly shifted sides as he saw the insanity brought on by the demons of the Burning Legion. Appearance Lenyeto is an older druid, much older, and as such age shows. His face is no longer youthful, but instead filled with wrinkles, shrunken. His green eyes once shown brightly, but now they are a dull green. The druid before you is tired, centuries, nay, millennia, show in his face. While he still is muscular, strong as he was when he was young, he does not use or even show this strength. Usually he is clad in robes made of leaves, mulch, and nature, that hide most of his body, and a hood that hides his face. Though, sometimes he is in his field gear, leather that clings protectively to his body, revealing his muscular arms and legs. History Early Life Lenyeto was born a little over 11,000 years before the opening of the Dark Portal in the province of Winterspring to the small Silverbark family. The family was known locally as being conjurers and magi and were dedicated servants to Queen Azshara. War of the Ancients - Kalimdor's Discovery Coming Soon Third War - War against the Lich King Lenyeto was still asleep during the course of the Third War, all the way to the days of the War against the Lich King. During this time, he was present in the Emerald Dream, fighting against forces of the Nightmare. The Cataclysm - Present As Lenyeto slept for ten thousand years, he was only awoken during the Cataclysm, as he had been keeping watch over the Emerald Dream, fighting with the druids and Green Dragonflight to hold back the forces of the Emerald Nightmare. However, as tragedy shook the world with the return of Deathwing, Lenyeto was awoken from his slumber to aid in their fight. For some time he fought in the shadow of Mount Hyjal, and yet soon found a new calling. As Mount Hyjal was stabilized, he was drawn to the call of the Argent Crusade, to aid them in their fight against the Plague. When he arrived in the Plaguelands he soon discovered the craft of the Tauren, the path of the Plagueshifter. Seeing that as the best way to combat the Plague, he embarked upon that path, and while he is still a Druid of the Talon, he works tirelessly as a Plagueshifter. Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Druids Category:Druids of the Talon Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Mages Category:Argent Crusade Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Highborne